


Our House, is a Very, Very, Very Fine House

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Feels Like Heaven [38]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 14:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7271602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I don’t want to kill you Ed.” Liv stroked his cheek.  “I kinda like your face.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our House, is a Very, Very, Very Fine House

“What has got you so enthralled?” Olivia walked back into the bedroom with a bowl of ice cream. There was a rainstorm raging outside but it was nice and warm in her condo. It was late and she was comfortable in her tee shirt, panties, and rainbow slipper socks. Ed was on the bed staring at his tablet. He'd been that way for at least 20 minutes or so. With maybe 90 minutes until they called it a night she was curious as to what was taking his attention.

“Have you ever heard of tiny houses?” Ed looked up, taking a moment to drink all of her in. Damn, she seemed to get more beautiful the longer they were together.

“Is that a band?” Liv climbed back onto the bed.

“No, it’s a real house. Here, look,” he moved over to show her his tablet. “It’s an itty bitty house. They're being built in places where there’s not a lot of room for expansion and people still need to live. I read an article the other day where they’re even making some here in Manhattan and Brooklyn. The ones here are being renovated from brownstones already standing but on the website I'm on, all the tiny houses are built and then taken somewhere and rooted into the ground.”

“Like a trailer?”

“Exactly.” He nodded. “But look at all the great things they can fit into such a tiny space. This one even has a dog.”

“Did the dog come with the house?” Liv asked.

As if he understood the word dog, Ronin got up from the bottom of the bed and started moving toward the top. He was focused solely on Liv and her ice cream bowl. Ed gave him a stern look that the retriever ignored. Liv let him lick the spoon.

“You're spoiling him.” Ed said, pointing back to the bottom of the bed. The dog did as he was told.

“I know he shouldn’t have too much but chocolate is his favorite. Besides, I spoil you and I don’t hear you complaining.”

“That’s different.”

“How so?”

“I pay bills.”

“Well, you do have Ronin on that one.” She laughed. “So how many square feet are we talking here; for these tiny houses?”

“When the movement began in the 70s they were 1000 square feet or less but now in some places a true tiny house is 500 square feet or less.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me.” Olivia put some ice cream on the spoon and held it out for Ed. He ate it. It didn’t seem to bother either one of them that they were sharing a dog spoon. “That’s practically the size of this bedroom.”

“But look at how the space is used. I think that’s also a big part of it, showing how we waste such space in our society to the detriment of our follow man. This house has a bedroom, which is a loft space, a kitchen, a bathroom, a living area, and a desk area and its 700 square feet. Look how cozy it is.”

“Maybe, and that’s a big maybe, if you were living alone.”

“You don’t think you and I could make it in one of those?” he asked.

“With Noah? Are you kidding me?”

“Let's say, for the sake of hypothetical situations, it was just you and I.” Ed said, eagerly taking another spoon of ice cream offered to him.

“I would kill you. I would absolutely kill you.” Liv replied. “I would make you sleep on the porch when it’s warm to get away from you. Do these tiny houses have porches?”

“Some do. Damn, baby. Would I be that bad?”

“I'm just being honest. Adults can't live in that tiny of a space. Could we make it in 1000 square feet? With some prayer and different work schedules I'm sure we’d be able to get by. But in 500 square feet, you’d be on a milk carton within two weeks.”

“Shit.” Ed laughed. “So a tiny house is not in our future.”

“I don’t want to kill you, Ed.” Liv stroked his cheek. “I kinda like your face.”

“Living in this city is getting more and more expensive. It’s ridiculous.”

“We’re doing alright though, aren’t we?”

“Sure we are, but we make a lot of money. And we still spend more than we should just on housing and groceries. I think about the folks working jobs where the cost of living is just scraping by or they're working two jobs and aren’t scraping by. A tiny house could be a lifesaver.”

“If they create space for more people here, more will come and it will just be an excuse for the city to raise prices even more.” Liv said. “Oh housing isn't killing you, I bet this $6 loaf of bread will. Plus, that tiny space is not healthy to raise a family in. Imagine the five people you lived with most of your life in a tiny house.”

“My brother would've never made it to his tenth birthday, of that I'm sure.”

“See?”

“Can I have more ice cream?”

Liv looked at Ed and he was smiling. She couldn’t help but smile back. Then she had to kiss him, and for good measure kiss him again. Only then did she give him more ice cream. He liked the sweetness of her kisses just a little more than the Haagen-Dazs chocolate. Ed kissed her nose and then her mouth again, smiling when Liv moaned.

“I just want to tell you that if push came to shove and we had to live in a tiny house, the three of us. I would make it work. Because I love you madly, Olivia Benson.”

“And I stand by my milk carton statement.”

He laughed, kissing her again. Then Liv sighed and finished off her ice cream. Soon it would be time for bed and Noah would surely be up by 6:15 because she swore the toddler was an alarm clock in his past life. She needed to be in bed by 11 or it was going to be a long day tomorrow. Gone were the days of functioning on five or six hours of sleep. Liv left them behind with most of her 40s.

“Do you want to turn that off so we can make love?” she asked.

“Yes.” Ed looked at her. “Hell yes. Do I have time to go outside for a smoke?”

“Quickly.” Liv looked at her phone for the time.

“I'm going.” Ed turned off his tablet and hopped up from the bed. He put on his sneakers and leaned over to kiss her. “I might be a little damp when I get back.”

“Oh I like you damp, Captain. Hurry back.”

Liv could only laugh as she watched him run out of the bedroom. She heard him leave the apartment so she got up and went to put her bowl in the sink. After checking on Noah, who was thankfully sound asleep, Liv went back into the bedroom. She took off her panties, leaving them in the middle of the carpet so that Ed would know that she was ready. Then she slid under the covers. 

It looked like Ronin was going to stick around for the big event but Liv had gotten used to the dog being there. He didn’t watch so that was good. Once Ed got back and it was on, she would barely remember that Ronin was there. And it was definitely going to be on.

***


End file.
